The Jew's Not Lonely This Christmas,But I Sure Am
by Supersinger9000
Summary: It's Christmas eve and Stan just broke up with Wendy a few days before. But when she gets a present from a secret admirer, she's shocked. and she's determined to find out who sent it to her.  for southparkfan8's Christmas contest!


The Jew's Not Lonely This Christmas, But I Sure Am.

(Warning! Includes slash, don't like don't read! There is a lot of style in this fic, no offense if you don't like that pairing. But I got Wendy, Kyle and love troubles, what else did you expect me to do?)

This is not how I imagined my Christmas. I am currently leaning against the snack table eating chips and having a miserable time. I stare around the room, when I see Stan and Kyle making out under the mistletoe. Great, just what I needed to see. He only broke up with me a few days ago does he have to flaunt it in front of me? I still remember the conversation perfectly. It was on the phone a few days ago. And I said.

"Hey Stan, what's up?"

"Hey Wendy, can we talk?"

"Sure, what about?"

"Oh boy, this is really hard to say…."

"It's ok, what's wrong?"

"I'm…" he hesitated "I'm breaking up with you" I never knew what it felt like to have your heart break into a thousand pieces until that moment.

"What! Why?"

"It's nothing against you, I'm just…. In love with somebody else."

"Who?"

"I'd rather not say, I'm sorry about this Wendy, like I said, it's nothing against you, can we still be friends?"

"I'm not sure"

"I guess I understand, goodbye Wendy." Then I started to bawl. Even thinking about it now brings tears to my eyes. Watching Stan and Kyle share saliva doesn't help. I loved him so much, why did he have to break up with me? And a few days before Christmas? What does Kyle have that I don't? I can't let anybody see me tear up, so I run upstairs and collapse on the couch, sobbing. I didn't want to go to this stupid party anyways. Bebe made me go and insisted I shouldn't be cooped up in the house all day feeling sorry for myself. Yeah, this is sooooo much better. Thanks a lot, Bebe. As I wipe my eyes trying to get rid of the tears something silver catches my eye. I look closer. It's a present, wrapped in silver paper. I'm about to turn away from it when the tag catches my eye. It has one name written on it, Wendy. What the hell? Did someone get a present for me? I look closer at the tag, yep that is definitely my name written there. There's a note attached as well. I take it off the box and read it. It's tiny, a single strip of paper with one line typed on it.

Nobody should be alone on Christmas.

Wow. That was so thoughtful, and romantic. Who could ever like me? Suddenly I really wanted to know what was in the box. Out of dying curiosity I opened the present.

"Oh, wow." I gasped when I opened it. It was a silver heart necklace, like the ones you see on those cheesy jewelry commercials. Who would give me such a beautiful gift? I would assume the host, sense this is his house. But there is no way that Stan got it for me. So who?

"Wendy?"

"Huh?" I looked around the room for the source of the voice. It was Kyle.

"What do you want?" I asked

"I'm sorry about what happened with Stan."

"You didn't look very sorry when you kissed Stan under the mistletoe."

"That was a mistake, I was just so happy to finally be able to kiss Stan so, sorry."

"How did it happen?"

"Well, I liked for quite a while."

"How long?"

"About a year." Wow "Well one day I decided that I couldn't take it anymore and I told him my feelings. He said that he needed to think about it and left. I felt so horrible then, I thought I lost my best friend. But a few days later he told me he reciprocated my feelings and I was so happy. He also told me he broke up with you."

"So he didn't cheat on me?"

"No, he would never do that, he's too nice." I nodded in agreement; he was always a really nice guy. "But I am sorry how all this worked out, I know you really liked him."

"I did, wait, did you get me this necklace? As a way of apologizing for what happened with Stan?" Just my luck, I get a romantic gift and it was nothing but a pity present.

"Wendy, what are you talking about? What necklace?"

"This one" I pulled out the necklace and showed it to him, the total look of surprise on his face says it all, he didn't get it for me.

"I didn't get you that necklace." He said "but whoever did seems to really like you."

"I know, do you have any idea who would've gotten it for me?"

"Wasn't there a name on the tag?"

"No, just a note."

"What did it say?"

"No one should be alone on Christmas."

"That was definitely a romantic gesture. Let's see, didn't you have a thing with token in elementary school?"

"That was so long ago, besides we broke up after a week."

"Then I have no idea. But you could go back to the party, strike up a conversation with a few guys, and see their reactions when they see the necklace."

"Kyle, you're brilliant! Thanks!"

"So, are we ok now?"

"I think so. It's not your fault that you happen to like someone" I said and he smiled

"Thanks and Merry Christmas Wendy."

"Happy Hanukah, Kyle" I replied and went downstairs to the party. I think I talked to at least a hundred different guys and no one seemed to know a thing about the necklace. How did Stan know all of these people? Ok, I'll go talk to Token, maybe Kyle was right, maybe he did still like me.

"Hey Token" I said

"Hey Wendy."

"Check out this awesome necklace, don't you like it?"

"It's nice." He said, his face blank, well I can cross Token off the list.

"Well, Merry Christmas!"

"Marry Christmas Wendy." He said looking at me like I was nuts, I had been getting that look a lot tonight; maybe I should be more inconspicuous. Alright, who haven't I talked to? I scan the room and find Cartman. Oh no, no no no no! It can not be Cartman, can it? Oh boy, now I have to find out. I swallowed my pride and walked up to him

"Hi Cartman."

"What do you want bitch?" typical Cartman

"Check out this awesome-ugh I can't do this. Did you get me this necklace or not?" Cartman scoffed

"No"

"That's what I thought, bye fatass."

"Later, hippie bitch." I can't believe I thought he would get me that necklace. He's such an asshole. Why do people think we would make a cute couple?

"Hey." Bebe said as I returned to the snack table once again. "I saw you flirting; I told you this party would be good for you."

"Yeah, thanks" I replied. Stan was far from my mind now; my entire being was devoted to who gave me that necklace. I started fiddling with it and bebe looked at it and gasped.

"Where did you get that?"

"It was a gift from, someone."

"You don't know who?"

"No, and I would give anything to find out, I think someone really likes me, look at this note they gave me." I showed her the note that came with the gift.

"That's so sweet." She said

"Yeah it is."

"And you don't have a clue who gave it to you?"

"Not one."

"That sounds like torture."

"It is."  
>"Well I promised Clyde I would dance with him, I should probably go, and let me know if you ever find out who it is."<p>

"I will." It's funny, even just talking about it made me feel better about the whole situation, you couldn't ask for a better friend then Bebe.

After a long night of hunting with no success, it was about time to go home. But there was one more thing I still had to do.

"Stan?"

"Wendy, hey"

"Your answer is yes"

"Huh?"

"Yes, we can still be friends, I missed you Stan."

"I missed you too, so friends?"

"Friends." And we shook on it. At least I'll have him, even if we aren't together anymore.

So I got to my house, disappointed because I never did find out who gave me that necklace. I went up to my room ready to flop down on my bed and read, when I opened the door to find the biggest shock of my life.

"Bebe? What are you doing here?"

"Nobody should be alone on Christmas." And that's when it hit me, the gasp at my necklace, leaving right after I mentioned it; it was Bebe who got me the necklace.

"It was you?"

"Yeah, it's a long story."

"Well, I've got all night."

"Ok, it was back in elementary school when I realized I was different. It was the day when we got back to school after Ms. Choaksondick died, when I got my boobs."

"I remember that. All the boys gave you a ton of attention and thought you were the coolest kid in school."

"Yeah and I pushed it all away, I didn't like the boys attention, I was even willing to get breast reduction surgery so they would stop looking at me. And you all seemed to want the attention when I didn't so I figured there had to be something wrong with me. So I looked online, and found out about other girls like me, lesbian girls. And I knew right away that that was I was"

"But, you kissed guys before."

"I know, I was scared of anyone ever finding out, so I went overboard on my flirting, so much that people were starting to call me a whore. But I figured being a whore was better than being a lesbian."

"But how do I come into this?"

"It was freshman year when I realized I liked you, I was scared. I still wasn't out in school or to my mom and I didn't want to lose you as a friend. What if you were disgusted by me? What if you wanted nothing to do with me? I loved you so much I couldn't bear to lose you, even if it meant covering up my feelings for you."

"But what changed your mind?"

"Stan and Kyle."

"Huh?"

"They dated publically after Stan broke up with you, you were to busy avoiding Stan to notice, and nobody cared. There were no snide remarks, no teasing, they just treated them like they would any other couple. I found that encouraging, if they can do it why can't I? So I came out to my mom."

"How did she take it?"

"Pretty well, but she's such an idiot she doesn't know what a lesbian is so I had to explain the concept to her." I giggled; Bebe's mom was such a ditz.

"So that's it, do you hate me now?"

"I could never hate you." And then I did something that I didn't even expect. I leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was amazing, like the ones you hear about in the movies where there are fireworks and your whole body tingles. Except it was real, and it happened to me. Kissing Stan had never felt this good. I knew, at that moment that I was meant to be with Bebe. I didn't care if that made me a lesbian, bisexual or what. All I knew is that I am in love.

"Wow" she said after I was finished "That was better than I ever imagined."

"Thank you, for making me see that I was never alone on Christmas, that you were always there."

"Thank you for not rejecting me. And for accepting me for who I am." And then we kissed again, as the snow fell softly outside my window.


End file.
